


Noisy

by tepidspongebath



Series: July Inksolation 2020 [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: (they're on the other side of the wall), Domesticity, Established Relationship, M/M, Mrs. Turner's married ones - Freeform, noise complaints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25170661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tepidspongebath/pseuds/tepidspongebath
Summary: “I thought youlikedclassical music, Sherlock.”“When it’smine. I don’t appreciate being made toSamson et Dalilathrough the walls.”Forbluebellofbakerstreet's fifth July Inksolation prompt.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: July Inksolation 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820674
Kudos: 22





	Noisy

“That’s the third time this week, John!”

“Sherlock...”

“And it’s only Tuesday!”

“Yes, it is, but--”

“Going by last week’s pattern, they’ll put us through this at least fifteen times by Sunday. Maybe more if they have Italian options, less if they’ve got Russian. Or those surrealist, twentieth century ones.”

“I thought you _liked_ classical music, Sherlock.”

“When it’s _mine._ I don’t appreciate being made to _Samson et Dalila_ through the walls.”

“Is that what that is?”

“The was yesterday’s. They have Bizet today. It’s the fifth time they’ve listened to _Carmen,_ John. The fifth!”

“Right. I’ll have to take your word for that.”

“I _know_ opera!”

“I’m sure you do. I just don’t feel we have much leverage when it comes to noise complaints, seeing as you literally shoot the walls and Mrs. Turner’s married ones haven’t said anything about it even once.”

“It’s going to drive me mad. Mad!”

“Jesus, Sherlock, stop pacing for a second. Come here. Is that better?”

“A bit.”

“Good.”

“There really isn’t much room on your chair, John.”

“Let’s move to the bed, then. Tell you what, we can use Mrs. Hudson.”

“What do you mean?”

“Let’s ask her to ask Mrs. Turner to ask them to turn their music down. Play the little old lady card.”

“John, you know as well as I do that she doesn’t hear that caterwauling over the death metal on her headphones.”

“But _they_ don’t know that, do they? Now, hush.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is [the handwritten draft on Tumblr.](https://tmblr.co/ZyPCYxYaQumsiy00)
> 
> And [these are May's Inksolation fics.](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746118)


End file.
